


Stereotypical

by Lullabymoon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the weather bitching during a previous round of [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fic_rush/profile)[**fic_rush**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fic_rush/).

Amy flapped her hand near her face, trying (and failing) to cool down. “Did we have to come at the top of the summer?” she griped at the Doctor.

“It’s the only time the moons sparkle like this!”

“I thought you were supposed to be a Time Lord?”

“I am!”

“Well, could you not, you know,” She wafted her hand.

The Doctor looked bemused, “What’s,” he mimicked her hand movement, “supposed to mean?”

Amy rolled her eyes and went back to fanning herself.

The Doctor shook his head at her. “Come on then, let’s go somewhere cooler.”

“Will it be sparkly as well?”

“I’m sure I can find something.”

They raced off to the TARDIS, both grinning.

The door opened and the Doctor strode out. “Well this is certainly cooler.” He rubbed his hands together and wandered off into the ice field. He stopped a few steps later. “Amy?” “Amy?” He turned back to find her just coming out of the TARDIS, dressed in a thick parka.

“What?” she asked as she joined him. “It’s really cold out here.”

The Doctor just shook his head in despair and muttered, “Scots.”


End file.
